fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sparkle Glamorous
Glitter Glam's and BabyPoof93's Talk page Hey, Guys! Dear Glitter Glam, Earlier today I asked you to make a title card for the Fanon episode, "A Little Angel and a Little Devil (A.K.A; Angel VS Anti-Angel)", and I see you did! Great job! That's exactly how I imagined Anti-Angel would look like! Except in my mind she would be round like her counterpart XD. And Angel looks SO cute in her new outfit! I love how her type of style is! She really is the next "Blonda Fairywinkle", isn't she?! X3. She is my second favorate fan-made character. (Not hard to believe, is it?) I hope you come up with more fairy baby characters for the show! Happy Editing! --Signed your pal, "I Have A Calendar?" 15:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)BabyPoof93 Dear Glitter Glam, Hey, I was wondering if you could make more title cards for some of our episodes from season 17. Like, Here's a list of some of 'em: Moddest Odds, Don't be a baby!, Coco Crazy, Angel the brat, EL Poof-Poof, Angel the angel, The Adventures of Timpye and Toot-Toot, Kill-O-Meter, Baby Baby!, 13 Wishes, The Baby-Limpics, The Doomettes, Bran Babies, Toddler Twist, Is there a Poof in the House?, Whisp of the Wings,ParaNORMal, The Next "77 Secrets of the Fairly Oddparents!", and Poofette and Foopina. I'm sorry I cannot help you make them because I do not have an account (Yet). Can you understand? :( Thanks. When I get an account, We can be Computer Pals, or whatever, just please understand I'm new here on the FOP Fanon Wikia, and I don't know much yet; But I also see you are new here as well. (It says on your profile you joined March 19th, 2012) Let us be careful as we edit, cause you never know what can happen next. Happy Editing! Your Friend, "I Have A Calendar?" 15:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)BabyPoof93 Glitter Glam! Hey! I finally got my account! (It's me, "A Wikia Contributer"!) Now you can call me, "BabyPoof93"! Thank you for adding the picture i drew on Angel's profile! Do you like it? Thanks, I made it myself on "Paint". Well, see ya soon! Respond soon! Happy editing! Your friend with a new account who used to be called "A Wikia Contributor", "I Have A Calendar?" 15:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)BabyPoof93 Dear BabyPoof93, Congrats on your new account! And also there are new characters i am scheduled to add today here is the list of them. 1. Sparkleworks (Angel's cousin) 2. Flowerbloom 3. Flyshy that's all the characters for now. Signed Glitter Glam. Dear Glitter Glam, Oh, Thanks! :) Did you check out my pic of Angel that I made? I put it on Angel's profile page and it has two new characters that I made and their names are Lewis (Green Male) and Louie (Orange Male). Check em out! I think we'll be really good friends, don't you think? Thanks! Respond soon! Happy Editing! Your Friend, "I Have A Calendar?" 15:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)BabyPoof93 ;) Dear Glitter Glam, I am also making my own new Fan-made characters! And they're names are Lewis and Louie. They are both twin brothers and are the newborn sons of Schozmo and Ms. Powers. (From "Spellementary School".) I know its weird pairing those two up, but I panicked. Sorry. You can change it if you have a better idea. They first appeared in the episode, "New Babies In Town". Check them out in the catagory, 'Fairy Babies'. Anyhoo, Happy Editing! "I Have A Calendar?" 15:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Your Friend, BabyPoof93 P.S; Here is a Picture of your new fanmade characters. I drew them so you could have a good picture of them in your mind. I hope you like it, Thanks. Your Friend, BabyPoof93 Hey, Glitter Glam, It's me, BabyPoof93... Sorry if I messed up Sparkleworks color. :( I just thought since her name is "Sparkleworks", It reminded me of Fireworks, which are really cool and pretty, and are also all the colors of a rainbow. Sorry. i can change her if you want me to. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. "I Have A Calendar?" 15:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Your Friend, BabyPoof93 Dear BabyPoof93, You don't need to change anything i love Sparkleworks' color. It is exactly what i think of. P.S; Here's my version of Sparkleworks (In my mind, but it might be different in your mind, so..Draw a pic of her soon!) Dear Glitter Glam, Yeah, I noticed that since she likes fireworks, and Fireworks are colorful, I made her outfit Like a Rainbow. But then in her article/profile, It said her original color was red, So I changed her outfit, haircolor, and I added bangs. But did you see my new pic of FlyShy? It's just TOO CUTE. You just gotta see it! Here's a link: Go to the section "Callie Family", then, you will find her profile, then you will see her pic. Happy Editing! "I Have A Calendar?" 15:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)With Joy, BabyPoof93 Dear Glitter Glam, Hey, Who's the new baby? Your friend, "I Have A Calendar?" 15:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)BabyPoof93 Hey! It's me, BabyPoof93. I saw your new episode of "Flowerbloom's Royal Party". It looks so well written, Great job! Chat with me soon! Happy Editing! BabyPoof93 23:17, April 21, 2012 (UTC)BabyPoof93 Dear Glitter Glam, Just a quick note, You are almost to your 100th Edit on the Wiki! Great Job! Your getting there! Keep it up! BabyPoof93 18:27, April 25, 2012 (UTC)BabyPoof93 Dear Glitter Glam, Oh, Uh, Wow...That seems...AWESOME! Want me to make a pic of him/her?BabyPoof93 01:58, April 27, 2012 (UTC)BabyPoof93 Dear Glitter Glam, One more edit and you'll have done your 100th edit! BabyPoof93 23:06, April 27, 2012 (UTC)BabyPoof93 Click this link: Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 18-34 Have Fun! BabyPoof93 00:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC)BabyPoof93 Dear Glitter Glam, Those new characters your making soon look cool! You always pick out the best names! But I wanted to remind you (If you did not already know) that I have already made an 18th Season on another page! It has Seasons 18 through 34 (or 33, i don't know if i counted right)! Just wante to let you know! Happy Editing! BabyPoof93 15:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC)BabyPoof93 Dear Glitter Glam, I have a question, Would you like me to put your new episode "Love Potion (Or Not!)" In the Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 18-34? I know its coming soon, And I wanted to ask you before its too late. (And I already know you want to put it in the List of the Angel Life episodes. And also, Have you seen/heard/looked at the new series I made? Let me know, ok?) Thanks, Respond soon. Happy Editing! BabyPoof93 01:51, May 2, 2012 (UTC)BabyPoof93 Dear, BabyPoof93, I already posted the episode though, By the way i am still working on Smoochums. Glitter Glam May 2, 2012 Dear Glitter Glam, Oh! Well I just made a great picture of Felicia! (But she is a Genie) Sorry for her misidentification! I will change things around, Ok? Thanks. BabyPoof93 22:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC)BabyPoof93 Dear Glitter Glam, Ok, I'll show you. Follow my steps CAREFULLY: *Go to the button that says, "Add other templates"; Click on it, A window will pop up. *Then, It will bring up a list of templates, Click on the one that says "Infobox character". It will bring on up. *Then, You customize the rest! Happy Editing! BabyPoof93 14:19, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi! :)